Little Kitsune
by HK Keiji
Summary: Iruka brings home a cute little stray fox, and Sasuke has to look after it. Little does Sasuke know that this fox would be the one to melt his icy and lonely heart... Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. ONE DAY I WILL muahahaha.**

* * *

**Little Kitsune**  
By Ka shing_  
--x--_

_I sorta thought'd be there..._

* * *

Iruka found him first. 

It was raining, hard. Icy rain was pummeling down mercilessly on the dark forest canopy, the sound of heavy pattering hitting against the soaked forest floor. A flash of lightening briefly lit the gleaming forest, as the sound of a large crack echoed in the sky.

As the white light flashed ones more, two silhouettes could be seen hurrying down the forest path. A distant thunder rolled by, accompanying by the faint giggles which were drowned out by the deafening rain.

"Kakashi-san…." Another faint bubble of giggles.

The two lover's footsteps could be heard splashing in the puddles down the pathway.

There was a loud splash and the silhouettes came to a halt, one of them squealing.

"Naughty Iruka-kun…" Kakashi playfully wrapped a strong arm around Iruka's waist to stop him from escaping, after having just jumped into a massive puddle and effectively drenching his trousers in muddy water.

"Sorry," Iruka giggled, still smiling.

Kakashi shifted the umbrella a little bit to cover the two of them properly, not that it was any use anyway. He was already half soaked, though, he didn't mind when Iruka jumped onto him every time a lightening struck.

"Come on, it's raining heavier," they began to walk again; Kakashi making sure that Iruka didn't have a chance to divert them into another puddle.

Iruka stopped suddenly, almost causing Kakashi to slip.

Kakashi opened his mouth until Iruka hushed him, standing still as if listening hard to the rain.

"Wha…"

"Shh..!" Iruka whispered. "Don't you hear that?"

Kakashi listened to the rain pounding away, before shaking his head. Then he heard it. A soft, squeaking noise.

_Kyuu...! Kyuu...!_

He shrugged, deciding to ignore whatever it was that was stranded out in the dark forest in the middle of a storm. He started turning away before he felt Iruka's hand slip away from his grip. "Iruka…!" He yelled after his lover, worried.

Iruka stumbled into the bushes in the direction of the faint sound of squeals, ignoring Kakashi.

Kakashi immediately followed Iruka into the bushes, scrambling after his lover. "Iruka be careful!" He called out, unsure if his lover could hear him.

Finally, he managed to catch up with Iruka, finding him kneeling over something.

A soaking wet, mangled lump of brown fur, tangled in the bushes.

Kakashi stood, partially horrified as Iruka picked up the mangled looking creature and tucked it into his arms. The little bundle of sopping wet fur pawed at Iruka's jacket, making little whimpering, mewing noises. It started trying to bite at Iruka's jacket.

"Let's keep him! Please, Kakashi-kun, oh pleeease!" He begged, turning to face the now drenched Kakashi.

Kakashi opened his mouth to yell no, before Iruka ran off back to the pathway, eager to get home.

"W-wait! Iruka…! We can't keep it!!" He shouted, running after him.

Another thunderous lightening cracked in the sky as he chased Iruka all the way back to their apartment in the dark.

XX

Iruka ran into the apartment, not even bothering to take off his shoes as he hurried in, flicking on the light. He cradled the brown creature in his arm which was now squeaking loudly at the strange and new surroundings, clawing into Iruka's arm.

"Sshhh, it's ok..." Iruka cooed, flopping onto the sofa.

Kakashi, who had followed Iruka into the apartment ran a hand through his sopping wet hair. He tossed his useless umbrella aside, kicking off his shoes.

"No, it is NOT ok!" He protested. "Off the sofa!"

Iruka pouted as he got off the sofa, shivering slightly, still clutching the little brown thing.

"Oh god, Iruka... don't give me that look..." Kakashi sighed. "It's a wild animal! For gods sakes, it's probably infected with rabies!"

"Kakashii...! It was all alone, tangled in a bush, no parents, in a storm...!"

"That's nature, live with it!" Kakashi retorted, before sighing again. "You should get changed, you're sopping wet."

Iruka bit his lip.

"Can we keep it?" After all, this _was_ Kakashi's apartment.

"I don't think so. It's probably a stray cat... we can't..." He faltered as Iruka began to look torn. "I'll think about it..." He finally muttered.

Iruka perked up, yelling a quick thanks as he ran back to their"I room and shut the door.

Kakashi groaned. One second he was walking Iruka back to his house after a pleasant dinner, now he was sopping wet and he had just acquired a new pet. A filthy wild creature which Iruka had insisted on bringing back home.

He went to fetch a towel and started wiping the floors which were already splattered with mud.

...the things he did for love, he sighed to himself.

A few minutes later, Iruka opened the door and came bouncing back out.

"I-Iruka..." Kakashi dropped the towel on the table, wiping his silver hair back looking disappointed. "You... You took a shower already?"

"Yep! I cleaned this little fox up as well," Iruka grinned.

Kakashi's lower lip wobbled slightly. He had been _sooo _looking forward to having a shower with his little Iruka... wait... _did he just say fox?!_

"Iruka!" Kakashi followed Iruka into the kitchen. "NO FOXES!"

"But..."

"No."

"But..."

"No...!"

"But it's so kawaiieee!" Iruka squealed, lifting the fox up and thrusting it into Kakashi's face.

Kakashi stood back quickly, looking pale as he stared at the wild fox.

Before, it had been a muddy brown wet lump of fur. Now that it had been cleaned up... well, it was better. Bright orange fur stuck up all over the fox, who shook himself dry a bit and gave a cute little whimper. It blinked it's large blue eyes up at Kakashi, flicking it's tail.

"Iruka..."

"We can give it a name!"

"Iruka..."

"It can be our little baby," Iruka continued, snuggling the fox. He opened the fridge to get milk.

"Iruka...!" Kakashi stepped forward and closed the fridge, making Iruka turn to face him. "Listen. It's wild. It... can't stay here. No one is going to have time to look after him! Who's going to play with him, or make sure he's ok when we're at work, huh?"

Iruka looked down feebly, biting his lip and clutching onto the fox.

"If anyone found out we kept a fox like this, we'd be fined for animal cruelty."

"But Kakashi..." Iruka lifted the fox up to his face and snuggled noses with it. "I love it...!"

Kakashi melted. Great. Now he had someone to compete with for Iruka's love. This was what he had been dreading...

"Fine," Iruka suddenly said, putting the fox down onto the table. It looked so tiny and baby that it flopped about helplessly, staring at the two strange humans. "Fine. I'll put it back where I found it tomorrow. Happy now?" He huffed.

Kakashi hesitated. "Yes..."

Iruka folded his arms.

The baby little fox rolled onto it's back, stretching out its dark paws before scratching his blackened ears. It yawned, showing it's little pink tongue, yipping a bit as silence filled the kitchen. It's fluffy tail waved around a bit, curiously.

"So..." Kakashi scratched his head, trying to ignore the cute little fox. _God, think of all the germs it's leaving on the kitchen table...! _

_No. Just ignore it... it'll soon be gone...  
_

"Want to go to bed?" Behind his head, he secretly crossed his fingers. Forget the fox. _Please, please, please, this has been our tenth date and we still haven't tried anything from Icha Icha paradise yet!_

"No thanks, I think I'll stay on the couch," Iruka paused somewhat coldly, turning to the fox. "Who's a cutie cutie!" He cooed, wrapping his arms around the orange fox affectionately.

Kakashi's eye widened as he stared at Iruka who had somehow, somewhere alongst the lines, transferred all his love to the fox.

_Damnit!_

"Alright! Alright, we'll keep the damn thing..." He finally said, breaking in.

"YES! Thank you Kakashi-kun!" Iruka flung his arms around the taller, silver haired man and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling.

Kakashi inwardly groaned. _No Icha Icha..._

"We could always ask Sasuke to look after it," Iruka suddenly said, picking the fox up. The little fox suddenly hissed as it heard Sasuke's name, reacting to the sharp 'S' noise it made. "Do you think he'd mind?" Iruka wondered out loud. 

Suddenly, the sound of jangling keys could be heard at the front door.

"Sasuke's home," Kakashi mumbled, still upset over the fox issue. "...we can ask him now I suppose," He sighed.

The fox's bright orange hair stood up on end as it heard Sasuke's sharp name again, giving a little yip.

The door opened and Sasuke strode in, kicking the door shut behind him moodily. The fox jumped in Iruka's arms, startled.

"Hello Sasuke!" Iruka said cheerfully, as the fox buried himself into his arms shivering slightly.

Sasuke used his heels to remove his shoes, glaring quietly at Iruka. His black eyes flickered down to the orange bundle of fur in Iruka's arms.

Slowly, two blue eyes peeked up meekly at Sasuke, and whimpered.

"_Myuu..."_

* * *

**Next chapter:**

How will Sasuke react to this cute little orange fox? o.O_  
_

* * *

...gasp cute little fox. 

xx keiji


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. ONE DAY I WILL muahahaha.**

* * *

**Little Kitsune**  
By Ka shing_  
--x--_

_I sorta thought'd be there..._

* * *

Sasuke could not believe it.

He _knew_ Kakashi's boyfriend was an idiot. Iruka was exactly one of those clueless men who believed in baking cookies, holding children's hands and picking up stray pets from the park.

But a stray _fox?_

"Ha... ha..." Kakashi said meekly, scratching his head. It was obvious the silver haired man had no control over the idiot Iruka.

There was simply no description for the glare Sasuke was sending his way.

"I'm NOT. LOOKING. AFTER IT."

Unfortunately, it wasn't a choice.

He sat on his bed, staring at the fox.

The orange fox seemed to be pawing at the closed door of his bed room, letting out little mewls as if it had been trapped. Blue eyes peeked over the fluffy orange fur at Sasuke.

It resumed pawing the door.

"You're not going out," Sasuke scowled, taking his shirt off. "So stop scratching everything, dobe."

The fox let out a protesting noise, scampering under the chair.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pulled on his night clothes and flopped back down on his bed.

It wasn't long before he felt two big blue eyes on him again.

"What are you looking at?"

The fox's ears flattened slightly but instead of cowering away, it seemed to curiously sniff at the bed and the blankets. It pawed the side of the bed, peeking at Sasuke with unblinking eyes.

Sasuke tried shutting his eyes.

Two seconds later, he felt four paws padding across his chest.

He froze. "Dobe," he opened one eye. "Get off me."

The fox stubbornly planted himself on his chest, not moving. Two blue eyes looked at him almost defiantly.

"Fine!"

He shut his eyes again. He refused to acknowledge a stupid orange fox sleeping on top of him.

No absoluting-way.

* * *

Morning.

The sun was slowly creeping into his bedroom.

Before Sasuke had even opened his eyes, he noticed something was _strangely_ off.

Like that really nice warm feeling on top of him, which wasn't the blanket. And that nice soft breathing against his ear, which was definitely not the morning breeze.

And the tickle of soft hair against his cheek, which was most definitely. Not. Fur.

His eyes shot open.

He would've screamed, but it was against his better instincts.

All he could do was sit and stare at the really rather strange, and naked, sight in front of him.

The fox.

No, not a fox anymore.

A _naked boy_.

Sasuke felt his mind reeling as he stared, gaping at the boy which was sleeping on his lap.

The boy had a mop of messy soft blond hair, and really nice smooth pale skin which stretched over his limber body. And then, the signs which made him a fox; the bright orange white-tipped tail thumping gently against his legs and the twitching dark orange ears peeping out of the blond hair.

A pair of cute, sky blue eyes peered up at him.

"Gahh!" Sasuke promptly shoved the fox, boy, the _thing_ off his lap and scrambled out of bed.

Not even bothering to change the sleeping shirt he was wearing, he stumbled briefly across the room and and flung open the door. He staggered down the stair case.

"KAKASHI...!" He yelled, but there was no response.

_Damnit! _

They had already left to go to work. He furiously ripped off the note stuck onto the fridge and glanced over it.

_Be nice to the fox. Don't leave it at home alone, or I will personally kill you._

Sasuke slumped against the wall, shutting his eyes and muttering 'kami' under his breath.

When he opened his eyes, he found two big blue ones staring back again.

"Ah!" He yelped, shoving the naked boy abruptly backwards and grasping onto the kitchen table for air to breath. He stared shakily at the blond boy, who was rubbing his head on the floor.

_Relax_, he told himself. _You can handle this. It's just a fox._

_Just a fox. Just a fox._

_Just a naked boy sitting on the kitchen floor and..._

"Take that out of your mouth!"

Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed the tea bag which the naked fox boy thing was trying to devour.

The naked fox boy grinned up at him, blue eyes sparkling. It crawled forward on it's hands and promptly wrapped itself around Sasuke's leg, nuzzling the smooth knee all over with his face.

"Stop that," Sasuke shooked the boy off his leg. He paled when the boy began to lick his tail, ear's twitching.

_Clothes. Give him clothes to wear._

Managing to breathe properly, he stumbled back to his room to find some clothes for the fox to wear.

He turned around, seeing the curious little fox boy thing following him with eager blue eyes.

"Here," he said quickly, holding out the clothes.

The fox boy frowned at them before it grinned again, gnawing at the cloth.

"No you idiot," Sasuke snapped, grabbing the shirt out of it's mouth. Frustrated, he pulled the shirt over the blonde's head, immediately satisfied that most of the nakedness was cured.

The blond boy shook it's orange ears, clawing at the shirt with confusion.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to keep his sanity as he quickly pulled the pants over the naked legs, until only the tail was sticking out, flicking side to side with curiousity.

Before he could even get back onto his feet, he felt the heavy weight of the fox fall onto his back and snuggle against him, tail flicking around and a warm purr vibrating against his body.

_Kakashi's going to hell for this._

* * *

Amazingly short chapter, but o well.

ps: go to my forum and play the game xD loool

xx keiji


	3. Chapter 3

He had half the mind to storm into Kakashi's office.

And personally punish the silver haired bastard.

Currently, he was halfway deciding which murder weapon to use. A dough roller? Or better yet, a pen to stab millions of holes into him; a favourite of his fantasy torturing the idiot of a man Iruka.

The fact that he was storming around the house angrily, scowling and throwing things about, only seemed to confuse the blonde fox boy who frowned at him with curious blue eyes.

Despite having thrown a pillow out the window, the fox boy followed Sasuke around the house.

As if it was somewhat amused, and fascinated with the raven haired boy.

Sasuke spun around, holding his bag in his hand, halfway shoving books into his bag.

He glared heatedly at the fox boy.

"Stop following me!"

Turning around and stomping down the staircase, he could still feel the fox boy follow his footsteps.

Even when he was tying his shoe laces, he could feel the curious fox boy bend down a bit to sniff his hair, blink his large blue eyes, and swish his orange tail side to side.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, as the fox boy plopped himself next to him and picked up a shoe.

He imitated Sasuke by putting the shoe on, although couldn't figure out the shoelaces.

Sighing with frustration, Sasuke got up and opened the door. Fortunately, he didn't try to slam the door, but it shut so quickly that by the time the fox stumbled to his feet, it locked.

Sasuke made a face when he heard immediate whimpering and clawing at the door.

The fox was obviously scrabbling at the door handle.

Then it stopped.

Frowning a bit, Sasuke reached forward to open the door before...

...the blonde fox boy collided into him, glomping his arms promptly around his waist and nuzzling his shirt.

It blinked up at him with blue eyes, smiling proudly.

It had gotten out the window.

Sasuke pushed the boy off as best as he could and set off down the road. He knew he couldn't possibly storm into Kakashi's office at the Anbu headquarters (no matter how attractive the idea was to him at the moment).

He sighed.

He supposed he would have to take the fox boy to the academy with him.

It would probably have to sit by the side, hopefully causing no harm, whilst he trained with his team mates.

* * *

"Now, you stay here."

Fox blinked.

Sasuke turned and began to walk into the training grounds, but heard the fox padding after him. He spun around.

"Stop. Wait. SIT!" He almost yelled in frustration, pointing at the tree trunk. "You. Stay. Here."

The fox's ears twitched, then drooped slightly, his orange tail lingering between those legs. Blue eyes looked confused, and longingly at him. It backed up against the tree trunk again reluctantly.

Sasuke turned again and began to walk.

The fox followed, yet again.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, mostly to himself.

Those blue eyes wobbled slightly before the fox boy threw himself at Sasuke, holding onto his dark shirt, licking and nipping gently at everything it could reach, including his hand.

Sasuke was about to throw the boy off before his team mate came into view.

"Sasuke, you alrigh--..."

Kiba's eyes widened and stared, then snorted, trying to hold back a giggle.

"It's not what you think," Sasuke growled, pulling himself away from the fox boy. "Let go of me!"

The blue eyes wobbled again, and the fox whimpered, letting go and dropping to the floor disappointed. It's tail flumped on the ground, his ears drooping as he stared after Sasuke.

"Kakashi dumped me with a fox last night," Sasuke muttered, brushing his shirt. "Turned into a bloody boy,"

Kiba almost giggled again, then frowned.

"You turned it human? I didn't know you could do that," Kiba smacked him on the back, grinning.

"I didn't!" Sasuke shot, crossing his arms. The fox cowered. "It just turned over night. Why, know anything about this?"

Kiba twitched his nose thoughtfully.

"Well... I've used jutsu's to transform Akamaru but you need to do handseals..." He glanced at the fox. "Although even then... Akamaru never keeps his tail or his ears."

Fascinated, Kiba bounced next to the fox boy and crouched down next to him.

"You know, he could be something special! Like a mutate jutsu, maybe it's permanant, who knows... This fox thing could be a really powerful sidekick if you trained him good!"

Kiba reached out and touched the tail to see if it was real.

"Don't be stupid Kiba," Sasuke muttered.

At first, the fox boy scowled, flattening his ears and lowering his tail. It sniffed at Kiba's face, twitching undecidedly. Then, glancing back and forth between Sasuke and Kiba, he bit the boy's arm touching his tail.

"Fack!" Kiba yelped, jerking his arm away. "He bloody bit me!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to smirk a bit.

Kiba was jumping around crying over the bite marks whilst the blonde fox boy had wrapped around Sasuke's leg, looking quite smug and satisfied, tail swishing happily around his feet.

Maybe it wasn't that bad to keep him after all, he contemplated.

* * *

One of the stupidestly short chapters I've ever written lol

and one which probably needed more. but whateversss i love you all xxxooo hahahehehoho

im so high on non-aircon heat

kei koo kee sannn x


End file.
